


Punishments

by Bad Pun 42 (42Doctor)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42Doctor/pseuds/Bad%20Pun%2042
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vriska feels the need to be punished for doing something stupid, and Kanaya is reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments

If Kanaya had to place the blame on anybody, it was Eridan, not Vriska. Eridan was the one that'd provoked her, and even through Vriska's retelling of the story, it was easy to see that. Trying to comfort her moirail and convince her that it wasn't her fault wasn't working out, either. 

“I need... I dunno, I need to be punished for doing something so stupid and letting him get to me! Do your meddling thing, come on!” Vriska was pacing around the room, waving her arms and occasionally shooting Kanaya looks that really hurt.

“You nearly got hurt – isn't that enough?” 

“Only nearly – but it was risky and stupid and dumb, and I shouldn't do things like that!” Vriska stopped her incessant pacing and turned to face Kanaya. “You're my moirail, you're supposed to do something about it!”

“What do you mean, something?” Kanaya raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

“Maybe you should do what a real moirail would do and put me across your lap and spank me until I really feel sorry!” 

Kanaya lowered her eyebrows – that would make sense. It was something moirails typically did – either as some kind of release or for punishment. It wasn't something Kanaya had ever done and naturally she was nervous – what if she hit too hard? What if she only made Vriska feel resentful? What if she bruised her? 

After a short but nonetheless uncomfortable silence, Kanaya finally made up her mind. It was Vriska's idea in the first place, and it would make her feel better, wouldn't it? She sat down on one of the chairs and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. “Get over my lap,” She said, trying to keep the resignment over her lap. Vriska complied. “I'll give you twenty-”

“Not enough.”

“Fifty, and then it'll be over.” Kanaya tugged at Vriska's trousers – that was how it was done, wasn't it? Vriska's hands were wrapped around the arm rest and Kanaya decided to focus on that rather than the fact that her moirail had her pants down and her buttocks were right fucking there. Kanaya gave yet another resigned sigh, and raised and brought down her hand a few times. Fifty swats wasn't too many, then they could hug and Kanaya could make Vriska something and this horrible awkward moment would be over. Vriska made an annoyed sound and Kanaya bit her lip, and finally hit her. 

It wasn't as bad as Kanaya had thought – Vriska didn't yell out, merely gasped, and Kanaya was able to hit again – trying to get into some kind of steady rhythm. Vriska shifted and gasped at each hit and Kanaya could hear her keeping track under her breath. There wasn't a problem with this – it was easy and Vriska wasn't as loud as Kanaya thought she'd be.

Until, of course, Kanaya's hand started to hurt.

Kanaya stopped in the teens, holding her hand. It stung, and she was willing to bet it hurt worse than Vriska's bottom did by now.

“What is it?” Vriska asked.

“My hand,” Kanaya answered. Vriska laughed, and Kanaya felt her move forward. A few seconds later, Kanaya was being handed a hairbrush. She took it, confused – wouldn't that hurt more?

“You can start again, if you want. I deserve it.”

Kanaya bit her lip harder. She knew it was supposed to hurt. But Vriska's bum was already a shade of greyish blue Kanaya hadn't seen before, and that made her feel like she really had hurt her moirail. “I'll start from 10,” She decided. Maybe she'd feel less guilty this way.

“Fine.”

“And keep count.”

Kanaya pushed up her sleeves, and looked down. 40 hits, but this time she had to use an implement. There was no way out – this was probably worse for her than for Vriska. She laid the back of the brush in between Vriska's buttocks, then rose it to her shoulder and brought it down medium speed.

“Eleven!”

Vriska's voice didn't sound too pained – was she really that resistant? Kanaya started at her target again – this time choosing one of the cheeks and bringing the brush down faster, switching sides each time. 

“Twenty-five! Th-thank you,” Vriska said halfway through, catching Kanaya off guard. She was being thanked? The gratitude certainly made her feel better about striking Vriska like this. If she was being thanked for it than she wasn't cruel or mean, she was doing the right thing. 

She started again, hitting steadier and more confidently. Vriska's bum was really blue now – and while Kanaya wouldn't in a million sweeps admit it, it was kind of cute. Spanking Vriska wasn't as hard or painful as she'd thought it would be, and she was happy that she'd suggested it. Now she wouldn't have to deal with Vriska being in one of her funks, or the desperate guessing at how to soothe her.

“Forty-eight – forty-nine! Fifty, ah!” 

Kanaya put the brush down on the side table and helped Vriska up. “Are you okay?” She asked first.

“Mm – I'm great. And thank you.”

“It's not a problem. We'll get some lotion for you, okay?”

And with a quick hug, Kanaya was happy. More happy than normal, in fact – their moirallegiance was practically sealed, and she liked it being like that.


End file.
